five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Knights at F*ckboy's
Five Knights at F*ckboy's is the final title of the F*ckboy's series, it is released in 20XX. The game has been called "The greatest game this century. The storytelling, characters and gameplay make it one of the highest on my favorite games list... No, THE highest on said list, just getting past Desert Bus, Sonic 06 and Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing." By IGN. Story King Freddy wants to have a hardcore night of debauchery, but to do so he must destroy all of Phobe's spies otherwise he will steal all the Wi-Fi King Freddy has for the rest of the month, and it's only the f*cking second day. Git gud and help today. please. please. Gameplay The gameplay is a standard RPG formula. When it is the player's turn, they order their teammates to use moves, simply attack, or use items. Every character in the game moves at different speeds and have different stats, spells, abilites and stuff. However, the player can only have four characters in their team at a time, and King Freddy always takes up one of those roles. Once a character has been recruited, they will show up in the Throne Room and the player can switch up their team at will. After defeating the final boss, the player is free to explore the entire continent, and is able to have any character in their party at any time, as King Freddy can be taken out. However, the four character limit still stands. Characters King Freddy King Freddy is one of the most powerful characters in the game. While he has a severe lack of equipable weapons, he is the only character in the game that can equip the Dragon Katana... and it's sexual cousin. Queen Chica QC is the White Mage of the game, she equips staves and stuff. She can equip the Dragon Katana's cousin if her staff rank is over 9000. She is recruited by having fun with her if BB is not in the party. If he is, QC will tell him to mention it to no one, and you will miss out on her. Wizard Fazzy What the f*ck do you think. He's recruited by going to his house and catching him watching Come Dine With Me. Prince BB He's the most OP thing in the game by far. He is also the merchant so that means there's like 15 of him. He's recruited by selling him out in the Throne Room, and he comes with you because he is running out of stock. Beware, whenever he is in the party, he takes half the prize money in exchange for his "services". Golden King Freddy no. Sir Ricky II He is recruited when he is looking for Sir Ricky so that they can have a spar together. He is a Paladin and learns Paladin skills and stuff. Beware, if he joins and you haven't obtained Excalibur, he'll leave halfway through the final boss to look for it. Sir Ricky Can only be recruited after Sir Ricky II gets the Excalibur and having beat the final boss. He's also a Paladin, though he focuses much more on healing magic rather than pure strength. He has a skill that f*cking maxes all of his stats for fifteen f*cking turns. If that's not overpowered, I have no idea what is. Knight Bonnie/Springtrap Knight Bonnie is recruited in the main game, though he is killed off and replaced by Springtrap at the game's end. Knight Bonnie functions like a weaker Sir Ricky II, and Springtrap functions like he did in Five Nights at F*ckboy's 3. Knight Bonnie is recruited by defeating the second boss in three turns or less, easy with the Dragon Katana equipped. The Puppet The Puppet is hidden away inside The Witch's Hut for most of the game, until beating the second of Phobe's spies, when it becomes active and the player must keep the magic box wound up otherwise they must prepare to be yiffed by The Puppet. Mewtwo Mewtwo is recruited by playing Smash Bros with no items on in Prince BB's room 87 times. First, you fight him as a boss, a very powerful one, at that. And then he Mega Evolves and you have to fight him again, giving you no time to heal and he has increased stats. Defeating him here causes King Freddy to throw a Master Ball at him and he joins you. He's a Mage/Warrior cross, OP as f*ck. Shrek Shrek is found in the Swamp, and is the Superboss of the game. Before finishing the game, The Swamp is locked off because there was a dead Donkey found there, and the Animatronic Kingdom Police are investigating it, which King Freddy isn't too happy about. Shrek is Godly, and can one shot any enemy with his Onion Juice. However, he is banned in tournament play. By the way, this crappy game has multiplayer. Yeah... Freddy Freddy is obtained during the DLC, along with all the other old animatronics. He's exactly the same as King Freddy but weaker. Why is he even playable. Bonnie Read above Chica Read above Foxy Foxy is actually only playable via DLC, he preforms the same as he did in the other two FNaFB games where he is playable. Though due to the strength of enemies in this game and the strength of other party members, he's not really that useful. Mangle Read above Toy Freddy Read above Toy Bonnie Read above Toy Chica Read above BB He's OP, though is barely surpassed by Prince BB, Mewtwo, King Freddy and Shrek. Golden Freddy YES. Easter Eggs *King Freddy screams "GIT GUD" when the final boss is defeated, this is here due to the game over screen having a severe lack of Cranky Kong. (Add whatever sh!t you want to this section, enragement children) Trivia *The Lynx, Freezer and Selena were considered for this game, but were left out due to being boring. *Shrek is OP. Pls nerf. *Golden King Freddy can yiff you if you use him for too long, be aware. *Most of this game if f*cking canon. Yes, seriously. Quotes ''"Your time of stealing my wifi has come to an end. Inhale my dong enragement Phoenix Baby Demon Spawn Thing" ''-King Freddy to the final boss ''"Little Prince... What you just saw... Is how you were created. Come, I shall show you again, but tell no one of this." ''-Queen Chica to Prince BB if he is in the party during the scene of her recruitment ''"OK, BB where the f*ck are we now." ''-Freddy to BB at the start of the DLC ''"Bonnie wants you." ''Sir Ricky and Wizard Fazzy discussing the strange recruitment method of Knight Bonnie. ''"Not Freddy is back, b!tches" ''-Springtrap when he is recruited. ''"inhale my royal dong enragement son" -''King Freddy and Queen Chica when buying items. ''"inhale my magic dong enragement nephew" ''-Wizard Fazzy when buying items. ''"inhale my knightly dong enragement milord" -''The Knights when buying items ''"inhale my dong enragement child" -''Any other character buying items Category:Games Category:Joke Pages